


The Girl He Loved

by Kerouge



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Arc V Secret Santa, F/M, Reverse!Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerouge/pseuds/Kerouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen, and he'd be damned if he let anyone else feel the same.  Arc V Secret Santa gift!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl He Loved

She was gorgeous.

He’d never seen a more gorgeous person in his life, honestly. Her perfect mint-green hair framed her face as if she was one of the perfectly fixed sculptures he’d seen around the City. Her face was smooth and soft with no blemish to be traced.  And her eyes - her eyes were her best feature - her eyes were Amber oceans he’d never be able to escape.

She was gorgeous, and everything he’d ever need.   
  
The two of them lived alone together in the field of slums they called Commons. It was a shabby little house, but a house nonetheless, big enough for the two of them but small enough where they had to share a bed.

Not that Yuugo minded or cared, really. He’d have it no other way.

After all, he absolutely _adored_ the girl.  Being able to lie next to her and watch her sleep as her gentle breaths pushed her body up and down was the most fulfilling thing he could ever imagine.  Every night he did this, and every night held the same exhilarating thrill as every single one the proceeded it.

She was his, and his _alone_.

After all, that was why he’d coaxed her into moving out in the first place, as no one else should have been allowed her perfection.  No one else but himself should have their eyes lay upon her, and lord knows he’d make sure of that.

He would do anything to make sure of that.

 

It was a day graced by the sun’s finest rays, illuminating even the darkest of slums and dingiest of areas.  It was days like these that Yuugo loved the most.  There was never a dull moment on a bright day, and everything felt positive and happy.

He was making a lunch, reading along the lines of some cookbook while also leaving some room for experimentation.  It was some sort of chicken, which was quite the delicacy.  He’d manage to nab it from a restaurant with a name he could barely read let alone comprehend up in Tops.  She’d always scolded him for stealing, but his love deserved nothing but the best, and he’d be sure to deliver it to her.

The door opened with a soft push, and his eyes lit up like the night sky on a cloudless midnight.  The smile on his face spread like butter, and he practically flung himself out of the kitchen.

“Rin!” He could barely breathe the name out in pure excitement for the situation at hand.  “Welcome ho-“

And his world stopped turning.

 

She was hand in hand with the boy next door, a tall kid with soft brown hair.  Yuugo had never bothered to learn his name (no one else’s name mattered other than hers) so there wasn’t a word that could reach his tongue, which went dry in a second.

“Hey, Yuugo,” came her smooth, casual voice, with a slight, unusual edge to it.  “Um, I’d like to introduce you to my boyfriend.”

 

 _Boyfriend_.

 

The words spun in his head, leaving his thoughts in a carousel he couldn’t escape from.  There was a boyfriend.  A boyfriend who wasn’t _him._

This wasn’t right, this wasn’t _okay_.  _He_ loved her, not this scumbag piece of-

“…so, um, can he join us?  For lunch maybe?”

The mess he called a brain snapped back to reality and started to function again.  The heat that’d built up in his fists as he clenched them to blood seemed to ease, putting the majority of his mind and body to a slight rest.  The adrenaline faded, and he was left with a small blink to give.

“Um, sure.”

Her face gave a soft, gentle smile, and she pulled the boy with the same amount of gentleness to their kitchen.  He returned the smile and happily trailed along, lightly brushing Yuugo as he walked past.

“Ah, my apologies!”

“It’s…no problem.”

Yuugo could only stare dumbfounded as they giggled at the table, almost completely ignoring his existence (save for the occasional “is it ready yet?”) and leaving him to die.

And boy, was he about to.

 

This was that boy’s fault – it was all him and his disgusting tempting.  His precious Rin could never betray him like that upon her own free will.  And obviously, she didn’t, she wouldn’t, she _couldn’t_.  He refused to accept any less, and he never would.

He also would never accept any foul treatment placed upon his darling Rin, and would not stand for this _disgusting_ treatment and he never would.

Obviously, he had to take matters into his own hands.  No one was allowed to get away with the crime this boy had so freely committed.

And he’d make sure of that.

 

The next day was slightly gloomier than the last – the sky was a dark gray and the sun was nowhere to be found.  Despite this, he was determined to keep a positive attitude; surely, something good could come out of a good situation.

Yuugo wasn’t using the cookbook this time, as this dish was fairly free-lance.  A creation of his own, one could say, and he figured he’d leave it up to trial and error.  Besides, you could never go wrong with red meat, so long as it wasn’t too rare.

Rin pushed the door open with less vigor than the day before, her face red and clearly marked with tearstains.  There was no sight nor sound of the boy from yesterday, ad with a hidden smile on his face, Yuugo decided to inquire as to why.

“Rin,” he cooed, his voice melting with malicious glee.  “How are you?”

“He’s gone, Yuugo.  He left and didn’t say where to.”

“Oh?  And why would you think that?”

“He left it in a letter, signed to me.”

Yuugo hummed in response, putting down his cooking tools and walking over to his dear.  His arms snaked around her waist and hers found their way around his neck.  The ocean of tears followed afterwards, staining his apron for sure.  She whispered things he could barely make out as one hand came up to stroke her hair, nodding along mindlessly.

“This isn’t fair,” found its way out of her trembling lips at one point.

“Maybe you’re just meant to be with someone else.  Someone _better_.”

Rin didn’t say anything to that, instead continuing to cry for a few minutes further.  Once she steadied her breathing, she made her way to their room, muttering a thank you.

So long as she didn’t see the messy contents in their basement, those words would stand firm.

 

That night, Rin sulked for hours, mainly staying in her room, save for eating the dish Yuugo had created.  She said it tasted good enough, but there was something that just didn’t sit right with it.  He promised her that next time, he’d make sure it would be better.

To be honest, though, he hoped there would never _be_ a next time.

After that, Rin murmured something about a walk, and with a trudge in her steps, she pushed her saddened body out the door.  He watched as she left, her figure being illuminated by the moonlight.  It was an admirable night, and he didn’t blame her for doing so.

So, he decided he’d wait patiently for her return.  He sat in the living room, fixing up his deck.

Ten minutes.  No sign.

Twenty minutes.  No sign.

A half hour, fourty, fifty.

An entire hour passed and there was no sign of Rin anywhere.  While he didn’t want to betray her trust, this was _crucial_.  If he ever lost Rin…

Well, who knows what he would do?  He preferred not to think about that possibility.

He hopped on the back of their D-Wheel (the one they’d slaved over together, pouring hours of their time and love into) and made his way in the general direction in which he’d seen her leave from.  The pace of the bike started out slow, in hopes of catching her on the side of the road or something, but as his searching grew more frantic, so did his driving.  His speed was as irrational as his thought process, and he swore that if anyone so much as laid a finger on them he’d _murder them where they **fucking** stood._

The soft pattering of boots on concrete flashed him out of his thoughts, and whatever God there may or may not be was suddenly turning over a new light on him.  He revved the engine and followed what he could barely make out.

The rush of being so close and so far from her took over as he sped towards the sound, soon realizing that it was mixed with the cries of a girl. 

His girl. 

 _Rin_.

And then they went silent.

 

He pulled up in some back alley he’d never seen before, face to face with a cloaked boy about his height who had **_his Rin_** hanging unconscious from his back.  A smile graced his features, and the lights from his D-Wheel illuminated the culprit’s face.

The face identical to his.

And with barely a moment to think, the culprit was gone, whisking away his darling Rin with him.  Yuugo stood, dumbfounded, but regained his thought in almost a second late.

That boy.

Took.

Rin.

That boy took _Rin_.

All the rage that had built up from the boy with brown hair exploded once more, and the silent night was suddenly shattered with an ear-piercing scream.

 

“ ** _I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU_** ”


End file.
